The Crimson Horror
|ant = Journey to the Centre of the TARDIS |sig = Nightmare in Silver |hecho ant = Cold War |hecho sig = The Great Detective }} The Crimson Horror (El horror escarlata) es el undécimo episodio de la séptima temporada moderna de Doctor Who. Contó con el retorno de Madame Vastra, Jenny Flint y Strax, quienes fueron vistos por última vez en The Snowmen. El episodio marca el centésimo episodio de la serie moderna de Doctor Who desde su inicio en 2005. Sinopsis En 1893, los amigos del Undécimo Doctor, Vastra, Jenny Flint y Strax encuentran un optograma del Doctor en una víctima del misterioso "horror escarlata". Los tres se dirigen hacia Yorkshire, donde Jenny se infiltra en Sweetville, la comunidad de la señora Winifred Gillyflower, para averiguar lo que le ha pasado. Argumento Madame Vastra y sus compañeros, Jenny y Strax, investigan el "horror escarlata" — una misteriosa condición que deja a las víctimas con la piel roja y preservadas como estatuas — tras descubrir que una de las víctimas tiene una imagen del Undécimo Doctor visible en uno de sus ojos. Las investigaciones les llevan hacia Sweetville, una idílica comunidad controlada por la señora Winifred Gillyflower y su "silenciosa pareja", el señor Sweet, aparentemente como un hogar para los pocos elegidos capaces de ayudarles a sobrevivir ante un apocalipsis venidero. Jenny se infiltra en Sweetville haciéndose pasar por nueva habitante y acaba encontrando al Doctor, encadenado en una celda pero tan solo parcialmente preservado ya que al no ser un humano, el proceso no ha funcionado en él. Gillyflower tiende a deshacerse de tales "fallos", pero el Doctor ha sido salvado por su hija ciega, Ada Gillyflower, quien se ha encaprichado de él y le llama "mi monstruo". 150px|left 200px|right El Doctor es capaz de deshacer el proceso y recuperarse. Después, él y Jenny buscan a su acompañante Clara Oswald, que ha pasado por lo mismo. Esto confunde a Jenny, ya que la última vez que vio a Clara ella fue asesinada por la mujer de hielo meses atrás. El Doctor le explica que él y Clara en realidad planeaban visitat Londres en 1893, pero en vez de ello acabaron en Yorkshire. Inmediatamente pasaron a investigar Sweetville y los cuerpos rojos que se amontonaban en las cloacas. El Doctor y Clara se hicieron pasar por pareja y entraron en Sweetville para curosear, pero Gillyflower les aprisionó y preservó. El proceso funcionó en Clara, pero no en el Doctor. Ada entonces le mantuvo encadenado como su "monstruo especial". Los dos logran restaurar a Clara y Vastra comenta que la sustancia empleada para crear el efecto del "horror escarlata" es el veneno de la sanguijuela roja, un parásito considerado como una gran amenaza por los Silurianos 65 millones de años atrás. El Doctor y Clara confrontan a la señora Gillyflower, que explica su plan y revela que el señor Sweet es en realidad una sanguijuela roja que tiene junto a su pecho. Su plan es lanzar un cohete hacia los cielos de Inglaterra y verter el veneno rojo sobre el planeta. Escuchando todo, Ada descubre los planes de su madre y discure con ella mientras Clara desactiva los controles del lanzamiento. 200px|left Amenazando a su hija con un arma, Gillyflower logra retirarse hacia el silo del cohete para activar otros controles de lanzamiento; ella logra hacerlo, pero justo después descubre que Vastra y Jenny han retirado el cargamento de veneno. Gillyflower decide disparar al Doctor, pero falla. Strax, subido a la parte superior del silo, dispara y causa la caída de Gillyflower. Mientras la anciana yace en el suelo muriendo, el señor Sweet la abandona. Ada comparte duras palabras finales con su madre y luego mata al parásito con su bastón. 200px|right El Doctor devuelve a Clara a su hogar en el siglo XXI, donde ella descubre que los dos niños a los que cuida, Angie y Artie, han encontrado imágenes de ella y el Doctor en diferentes puntos de la historia — incluyendo un submarino nuclear en 1983 y una mansión en 1974. Han encontrado además una imagen que Clara no reconoce ya que es de la Londres victoriana — a pesar de que ella solamente ha ido a la Yorkshire victoriana. Los niños amenazan con decir a su padre que su niñera es una viajante del tiempo a menos que ella se los lleve en un viaje en su máquina del tiempo. Reparto * El Doctor - Matt Smith * Clara - Jenna-Louise Coleman * Señora Gillyflower - Dama Diana Rigg * Ada - Rachael Stirling * Madame Vastra - Neve McIntosh * Jenny - Catrin Stewart * Strax - Dan Starkey * Angie - Eve De Leon Allen * Artie - Kassius Carey Johnson * Edmund y Señor Thursday - Brendan Patricks * Amos - Graham Turner * Effie - Olivia Vinall * Abigail - Michelle Tate * Crío - Jack Oliver Hudson Equipo Referencias Referencias culturales de la realidad * Thomas Thomas, quien utiliza el lenguaje de un GPS moderno, es una obvia referencia al famoso servicio de GPS TomTom. * Sweetville está basada en la verdadera ciudad moderna de Saltaire, en Yorkshire, fundada en 1851 por la industrialista lanar Titus Salt. Titus también tuvo una hija llamada Ada, nombre que se le dio a una calle de la ciudad. El nombre de Sweetville puede ser también una referencia a la moderna ciudad de Bournville, cuyo nombre fue más tarde usado para una marca de dulce, una tableta de chocolate. *«El repulsivo caso de la sanguijuela roja» es una aventura no relatada de Sherlock Holmes, mencionada en The Adventure of the Golden Pince-Nez. *Tras haber regresado de su aventura, Clara coge un robot de juguete de la línea Transformers, específicamente una figura de acción de Galvatron. *Varios platos reales del siglo XIX son mencionados, incluyendo: El Amontillado, las tartas de Pontefract, el té y las tortas de semillas. *Se mencionan localizaciones del norte reales, incluyendo Bradford y Buckden Pike. *El cliente de Vastra se desmaya continuamente cuando se ve expuesto a cualquier suceso sorprendente o inesperado. Esto es un estereotipo a cómo se esperaba culturalmente que las mujeres actuaran en la época victoriana. Notas *Esta historia marca la primera vez en la serie revivida que asociados a una compañera han deducido con éxito los viajes en el tiempo de la persona junto con las del Doctor por su propia cuenta sin cuestionarle al Doctor directamente u obteniendo una experiencia de primera mano en la TARDIS. Artie y Angie Maitland descubrieron imágenes de los viajes de Clara de TV: Cold WarCold War, Hide, y una imagen de Clara durante su vida victoriana (TV: The Snowmen) en Internet, viéndose expuesto su secreto. *Por otro lado, Clara se ve a sí misma en una vida pasada por primera vez al descubrir la foto de la época victoriana de ella en Londres (TV The Snowmen), dándole la pista de que ella realmente ha vivido más que una vida, cosa que el Doctor le echó en cara durante su última aventura, pero que más tarde olvidó debido a que el día se reescribió. (TV: Journey to the Centre of the TARDIS) *Aunque Jenny y Vastra preguntan al Doctor por qué Clara está viva, él tampoco les explica nada y ella no está presente durante estas cuestiones. Así, Vastra y Jenny no saben exactamente qué es lo que pasa y Clara no obtiene ningún conocimiento de su vida pasada con ellas. *Esta historia marcó el centésimo episodio de Doctor Who desde el reinicio de la serie en 2005. *El rodaje para este episodio comenzó el 2 de julio de 2012. *Diana Rigg es acreditada como «Dame Diana Rigg», la primera vez que un título honorífico ha sido incluido en un crédito de pantalla de Doctor Who (por el contrario, Sir Michael Gambon no fue identificado como tal en TV: A Christmas Carol). Audiencia *4.61 millones durante la noche de emisión. Lugares del rodaje *Bute Town, CaerphillyDoctor Who Series 7:Diana Rigg Filming Pics *Roath Lock Studios, CardiffDoctor Who Series 7:Diana Rigg to Guest Star Errores de producción *El velo de Vastra es mucho más transparente de lo que supuestamente tiene que ser, dadas las reacciones a la revelación de su apariencia no humana. *Podemos oír a la multitud en el encuentro cantando el poema (a veces referido como himno) "Jerusalem" (también conocido como "And did those feet in ancient time") Aunque William Blake escribió el poema alrededor de 1804, la melodía de Hubert Parry no fue compuesta hasta 1916, 23 años después a la época en la que se establece la historia. *La imagen del rostro del Doctor en el ojo del cadáver al comienzo del episodio es diferente de cuando se ve en el flashback. *Las imágenes vistas por Clara y los niños no son posibles ya que, tanto en Cold War como en Hide, nadie estaba presente para tomar las fotos. Continuidad *El Doctor menciona que la TARDIS solía ser peor en cuanto a aterrizar en su destino marcado, diciendo que «una vez pasé un montón de tiempo intentando devolver a una azafata australiana al Aeropuerto de Heathrow», haciendo referencia a los viajes del Quinto Doctor con Tegan Jovanka y sus repetidos y fallidos intentos de devolverla a su propia época. (TV: Four to Doomsday, et al.) *Justo después de hacer referencia a Tegan, el Doctor utiliza la frase tan utilizada de su quinta encarnación «Corazón valiente...» para Clara. (TV: Earthshock, et al.) *El Doctor pone de nuevo un acento del norte. Brevemente puso uno en TV: The Rebel Flesh. Su novena encarnación hablaba de forma natural con un acento del norte. (TV: Rose, et al.) Clara también habla brevemente con un acento del norte cuando están haciendo un recorrido por Sweetville. *Las imágenes del portátil de Angie son de los eventos de TV: Cold War, Hide, y The Snowmen). *Strax pronuncia el grito de batalla Sontaran «¡Sontar-já!» cuando ataca a los humanos que rodean al Doctor y a Jenny. (TV: The Sontaran Stratagem/''The Poison Sky) *La superstición de un ojo manteniendo la última imagen que ve fue anteriormente mencionada por el Cuarto Doctor, quien entonces usó un proceso similar para leer las últimas imágenes grabadas en el cerebro de un Wirrn fallecido. (TV: ''The Ark in Space) *Strax se refiere a Jenny como un «chico elástico», dando a conocer que todavía tiene problemas para diferenciar géneros. (TV: The Snowmen, The Battle of Demon's Run: Two Days Later) *Gillyflower dice «sigues volteando como una moneda falsa, joven». Ser volteado como una moneda falsa es lo que intentó decir Melissa Heart, pero en su lugar dijo lobo malo. (PROSA: The Clockwise Man) *Gillyflower tiene un órgano. El Décimo Doctor tocó un órgano para detener a Lazarus. (TV: The Lazarus Experiment). La TARDIS del Sexto Doctor se convirtió en un órgano que él también tocó. (TV: Attack of the Cybermen) *La enfermedad que vuelve tu piel roja ya se ha visto antes, pudiendo o no haber salido de aquí. (TV: New Earth) Lanzamientos The Crimson Horror se lanzó en DVD como parte de la segunda parte de la temporada 7 de Doctor Who el 22 de mayo de 2013 y como parte de la séptima temporada completa el 24 de septiembre de 2013. Notas al pie de:The Crimson Horror en:The Crimson Horror (TV story) he:אימת הארגמן (סיפור טלוויזיה) Categoría:Historias desarrolladas en Yorkshire Categoría:Episodios de la serie moderna Categoría:Episodios del Undécimo Doctor Categoría:Episodios companion-lite Categoría:Historias desarrolladas en 1893 Categoría:Historias desarrolladas en Londres Categoría:Historias desarrolladas en 2013 Categoría:Historias pseudo-históricas Categoría:Episodios de la temporada 7 (DW-M) Categoría:Episodios de 2013 Categoría:Arco de Clara Oswin Oswald Categoría:Episodios con el Equipo de Paternoster